Chicos problema
by danieladominguez045
Summary: ¿Has oído hablar de escuela de niños problema? Tres personajes entran a una preparatoria subnormal, con personales subnormales. Kagura Yato, la hembra con más fuerza en todo el clan, le toca compartir habitación con un estúpido sádico. Le tocará lidiar con su club de fans y... con él mismo. —Vuelvélo a decir y te patearé tus canicas. —Con gusto, China calentona. OkiKagu y más,creo.


Las sombras de tres personas merodeaban por los callejones solitarios de la ciudad de Edo. Por lo visto, se peleaban por no-se-que razón, mientras su canina mascota— quien todos la que la veían podían asegurar que no había otra mascota de tan grande tamaño—, los miraba con la mirada más avergonzada que podía dar de su parte.

—Imbéciles vagabundos sin vida social, ¡eso dije! — Replico un chico megane mientras se le marcaba la— número doscientos treinta y algo— vena de la cien.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices, imbécil? ¿Es qué no recuerdas quien es el otaku con nula experiencia con las mujeres? ¿Eh? ¡No me pongas en tu misma calaña, maldito mocoso! — El perro pensó que aquella pelea— que a sus ojos ya de por sí era ridícula— era más aburrida que los 271 tomos de Abu-san.

— ¡Lo que Gin-chan dijo! ¿Acaso crees que por estar en esa época donde te pones calentón y vez revistas XXX nos vamos a aguantar tus sermones? ¡No me jodas, te partiré el culo! —Y la única mujer del grupo mostrando su lindo vocabulario, como siempre.

Shimura Shinpachi, 21 años de edad. Su única identidad según familiares, amigos, conocidos— o cualquier otra persona en el plantea—: Sus gafas. Su afición es ser el otaku capitán del club de fans de Otsu. Su cabello castaño y sus ojos… em, sus ojos en realidad no sé de qué color son.

Gintoki Sakata, 29 años de edad. Su más caracterizada identidad: Su cabello rizado color plata. Su afición es ser un vago todo un día mientras le lanza besitos cuando Ketsuno anuncia una noticia, es un amante de la leche de fresa y tiene ojos rojos que ni se le notan debido a la expresión de pescado muerto que tiene.

Kagura Yato, 19 años de edad. Su principal característica— ya que esa niña era un fenómeno con un sinfín de cualidades— era sin duda su bestial fuerza y su cabello rojo salmón. Su afición era ser la reina del distrito del que venía, sacar a su perro Sadaharu a mear y cagar y ser la fan número uno del sukonbu. Sus ojos azules tan fantásticos, y su cuerpo desarrollado—que había crecido en los últimos 5 años ya que según los dos imbéciles antes tenía cero atractivos sexuales—, la hacían una bella mujer, y todos pensarían que era una mujer de la alta sociedad, pero se quedaban impactados cuando conocían su lenguaje.

— ¡Después me partirás todo lo que quieras, menos los discos de Otsu-chan, claro! Pero primero tenemos que ir a esa fulana preparatoria de niños problemas en la que estaremos el resto del año— Explico ahora más calmado el chico.

—Agh, que molestia. Cuanto quisiera estar tomándome la leche de fresa que deje ayer en la nevera, de verdad, que gran desperdicio—Bostezó mientras se sacaba un moco de la nariz y se lo lanzaba discretamente a Sadaharu.

—Gin-chan, esa leche estaba podrida y a punto de evaporarse, además de que te quejas, tú solo tendrás que dar Historia mientras nosotros nos aguantamos a los críos esos-aru—Se quejó mientras pateaba la caja de sukonbu—ya vacía—hacía un lugar desconocido.

—Pues mal por ustedes, ya llegamos— Anunció entre suspiros alegres—porque ya no tenía que aguantarse a esos dos—, y se fue corriendo a abrir la puerta del instituto. Que tenía un montón de grafitis de diferentes colores, aunque resaltaba uno que decía: "Muere, Hijikata bastardo". A Kagura, por alguna razón le dio una corazonada de molestia y se quedó viendo el grafiti que pareció haber sido hecho con mayonesa.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kagura-chan? Avanza en vez de quedarte ahí parada, estos mocosos de hoy en día, ¡no se preocupan por el horario de dormir! —La chica, —que no escucho ni una palabra de la boca del peli plata— se apresuró a comer un sukonbu que tenía como sujetador de cabello. Se adentró con Sadaharu con mucha cautela— aunque vamos, quien no notaría a un perro gigante— por si de pronto no se permitían mascotas. Bueno, a ella le daba igual, podían meterse esas normas por el XXX.

— ¿Qué piensas de esta nueva escuela, Sadaharu? ¡Me encanta la pintura desgastada y el típico diseño de edificio a punto de derrumbarse que tiene-aru! — Aunque su apariencia ya fuera la de una mujer, su personalidad seguía siendo la misma desde que nació. Excepto que, ahora prefería llevar el cabello suelto, y se lo recogía en dos moños cuando no tenía un lugar en donde guardar sukonbu o en fechas especiales.

El perro gigante ladró, moviendo su cola con una carita feliz. Kagura reviso una vez más el edificio y noto que algo faltaba.

— ¿Eh, Gin-chan? ¿Shinpachi? ¿Dónde están, idiotas? ¡Si me dejaron aquí sola juro que los mato! — Con grandes zancadas se dirigió a Sadaharu y le dio los calzoncillos de Gin y de Shinpachi— ¡A por ellos, SadaWatson! —Grito mientras se ponía su disfraz de "Sherlock Kagura" — Vayamos a hacerles una visita a estos imbéciles-aru—Y después una risa malévola y después… unas cuantas mordidas que de seguro dejarían marcas, —porque sí, SadaWatson era muy bueno olfateando— el perro se ganó un saco lleno de comida para perros.

Kagura, después de unos cuantos minutos encontró su habitación, estaba cansado y… un poco fastidiada. Y si, fue ella la que insistió en que se fueran por la noche—porque estaban en verano, y ella no quería dañar su desgastado paraguas—, pero aun así se sentía peor que Gin-chan y Shinpachi juntos. Tanto, que no noto que tenía un compañero de habitación.

_Horas de sueño después_

La vida, a veces depende de unos factores que nosotros pensábamos que no íbamos a necesitar. Pero para Kagura sólo habían dos factores importantes: Comer y dormir. No importaba que juguete inventaran, no importa que la tecnología avance tanto que con solo imaginárselo podría crear dinero. Comer y dormir, si señores. Y si alguien interrumpía uno de esos factores, se daría por muerte al instante. Por eso, el despertador que tenía a su lado termino en el inodoro más cercano, véase, el del baño de chicas.

— ¿Cómo llego esa pinche cosa ahí? Yo no la traje, de hecho, ya se me acabó el dinero para comprar sukonbu… mejor la venderé, tantos años con Catherine me hicieron aprender a estafar a la gente—No sabía si era un logro o no, pero de que le iba a ayudar esta vez, le iba a ayudar (Emm… como yo no quiero tener conflictos, haré una declaración: Robar es malo, robar es un crimen, aunque de pequeña robaba los lapiceros negros para ver cual tenía más tinta, pero bue… de todas formas, robar es malo e.e).

—Oe, ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?- Le habló una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta. Kagura ladeo la cabeza para decirle educadamente—ósea, patearlo— que se fuera del cuarto, cuando se dio cuenta de que había otro nombre escrito en la pared: "Sougo Okita". Un momento, esa era la misma letra que había visto en el grafiti que decía Hiji-no-se-que. Vaya, así que por eso era el sentimiento de molestia— Oye, entiendo bien que seas una de mis acosadoras, pero entrar a una propiedad privada es un crimen— Dijo con un tono de sabio el muchacho.

Sougo Okita, 20 años de edad. Su principal característica: Su maldito sadismo. Sip, se podría decir que era un sádico con S mayúscula, sus ojos rojos. Ah, esos malditos ojos y su cabello rubio-castaño liso era uno que sin duda Gin-chan desearía.

— ¿Eh? Enserio, tienes el ego hasta por el universo, ¿Quién te enseño modales, un perro? —Refunfuño mientras anotaba su nombre en una pared— Me llamo Kagura Yato, y por cierto imbécil, cuando yo sea una de tus nulas acosadoras será el fin del sukonbu, resulta que pensaba quedarme aquí hasta que terminará el año, pero el maldito director no se salva de esta. Tsk, ¿Qué creen que soy? — Una patada, un codazo y un golpe en el estómago fueron más que suficientes para calmar su enojo— sí, su vecino de cuarto cargo con toda su furia—, pues, vamos. Eran las diez de la mañana. ¡Las diez! Su hora mínima era las 12, inaceptable.

— ¿Que carajos le pasa a esta?- —Se preguntó mientras se sobaba el estómago. Luego, vio el apellido de la chica—y para que negar, se sorprendió mucho— y simplemente se echó a reír irónico— ¿El Clan Yato? Estarás de broma, bueno, así podré hacer sufrir a esa mocosa un poco— Aunque estaba claro que no estaría satisfecho hasta que se arrodille a sus pies.

Y ahí fue donde él cometió el más grande error de su vida. Nunca, pero nunca juegues contra una Yato. Estarías arriesgando tu vida todo segundo.

_Despacho del director_

La Yato, —quien por cierto parecía chiva enjaulada— se acercó a grandes zancadas a la oficina del fulano director, quien tenía muchas agallas como para ponerla a compartir habitación con un idiota, vale que si se esperaba compartir cuarto, pero no esperaba hacerlo con un chico. Nunca, ni en sus más terribles pesadillas. Aunque bueno, nada que unos buenos golpes no puedan arreglar. Derrumbó la puerta con una patada y grito:

— ¿Quién es el imbécil que dirige esta escuela podrida? — Y ahí va, su carácter explosivo.

—Kagura-chan, haz silencio maldita mocosa, ¡Son las diez, las diez! — Replico molesto Gintoki mientras se terminaba de sacar el moco que estaba atascado en su nariz. _¿Y este qué demonios hace aquí? _Genial, lo que le faltaba, otro idiota.

— ¿Eh? ¡Y tú crees que no sé! ¡Estoy buscando al maldito director! ¿Dónde está? — Estaba a punto de dispararle con su paraguas, hasta que alguien más apareció en la sala, una sombra que le parecía un tanto parecida— ¿Tú? No me digas que…— Le aterrorizo la idea, ese imbécil no podía ser el director.

— ¿Cómo le va Líder? ¿Ya le crecieron las bu-?—Antes de que siquiera terminara de hablar, agarro su cara y metió dos lapiceros que estaban a su alcance en la nariz del pelinegro, luego, le dio un golpe en la cara y siguió golpeando y golpeando.

Katsura Kotaro, 29 años de edad. Principal característica: Su afición por los rebeldes quienes luchaban contra el estado, aunque se retiró hace medio año. Su cabello negro y sus ojos avellana eran de lo más lindo, lástima que algunas veces su actitud podía irritar.

— ¿Ka-kagura-chan? ¡Increíble! ¡Los dejo solos unas horas y ya están matando a alguien! —Shinpachi, —quien no se sabe de dónde salió—ayudo al pobre Katsura a levantarse mientras le quitaba los lapiceros de la nariz, la Yato y Gin ya se avecinaron el sermón de medio día que les iba a dar—¿Por qué demonios estabas agrediendo a Katsura-san? — Grito mientras señalaba al malherido hombre.

— ¡Me levanté de malas! Además, no puedo aceptar que este imbécil sea el director del colegio, ¡Me niego! —Se cruzó de brazos y le lanzo una mirada indiferente al megane que tenía delante de ella.

— ¿Uh? ¿Eso es verdad, Katsura-san? —Pregunto curioso el chico de las gafas.

—Pues…—.


End file.
